1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a data input device using a plate of resin covering the hard plate (palatal plate hereafter). More particularly, the invention is concerned with a data input device used to control an external equipment through a use of the tongue instead of the limb of the human body.
2. Description of the prior art
As a conventional device using a palatal plate of this kind, electric palatography devices are in practical use to detect the position where the tongue makes contact with the palate via electrodes arranged on the surface of the palate. This has made it possible to observe the manner the tongue contacts the palate. The palatography devices have been applied in the study of phonetic science and rehabilitation of the articulatory disorders.
However, this prior art is nothing more than observing a manner the tongue contacts the palate. Accordingly, no idea has existed to utilize the same device for controlling an external equipment.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel data input device.
A data input device according to the present invention comprises: a palatal plate; a sensor provided on said palatal plate and for detecting at least whether the palatal plate is contacted by a tongue or not; a data transmitting apparatus for transmitting a sensor signal wirelessly to an outside.
In the data input device using the palatal plate, the sensor is provided on the palatal plate. The sensor detects whether contacted by the tongue or not. The data transmitting/receiving apparatus wirelessly transmits to the external equipment a sensor output, i.e. a sensor signal (data) according to a form the tongue is in contact with the sensor. The external equipment is controlled in processing or operation according to the sensor signal sent.
For example, if multiple on-off sensors are used, sensor signals of contact states represented by on and off are to be transmitted to the external equipment.
Also, if a pressure sensor is used, in addition to on-off detection, it is possible to detect the pressure applied by the tongue on the sensors (tonguexe2x88x921=palate contact pressure). The external equipment can be controlled continuous (analogue) in processing or operation according to the sensor signal.
Furthermore, although the data transmitting/receiving apparatus may be provided in a position other than on the palatal plate, the provision within the palatal plate reduces the size of the apparatus main body.
According to the invention, because a sensor signal corresponding to the tongue contact state is, transmitted to an external equipment, the external equipment can be processed or operated in accordance with the present invention. That is, the external equipment can be controlled according to the tongue contact state.